Rainemard (S)
, by a tree; also seen at (H-11) near a look out | starts missions = | starts quests = | involved in missions = | involved in quests = | notes = *In battle he often casts: Flash, Slow II, Paralyze II, and Blind II. *Uses all standard Sword weaponskills, discluding Relic, Mythic, or Special types. *Always casts both an Enspell and Spike spell of his choosing; which, regardless of element, are extraordinarily powerful, with damage often reaching into the hundreds. *Battle Cry: "Behold, the true embodiment of my sorrow." *Rainemard is the father of Curilla. He appears also in the RDM Artifact Armor quest cutscenes. Dialogue *"If the light of Altana so guides me, then perhaps I may take up my ensorcelled blade in the service of your nation." *"I can sense something on that island. Something Important..." (in Jugner Forest (S), by the lake) *"Shall this be the place where I happen to chance upon the truth I seek?" (in Southern San d'Oria (S)) *"I have seen here two twins who between them share a power for magic the likes of which I have never seen. This is indeed a strange nation." (in Windurst Waters (S)) *"The Gold Musketeers of the republic's army are marshalled by a young woman. Such talk is sure to inspire my daughter." (in Bastok Markets (S)) *"The village elder in La Vaule told me of the so-called wyrm deity of Grauberg." (While in Grauberg (S)) *"Unfortunate... I had always wished to gaze upon the fabled magic towers of West Sarutabaruta with my own eyes. Yet I fear I may be too late..." (While in West Sarutabaruta (S)) *In former times, this island was inhabited by a ferocious tribe of Vikings. It is said they braved vast expanses of open sea to arrive here. Romantic, don't you think? (While in Vunkerl Inlet (S)) Maruna-Kurina's Notes Good Rainemard once belonged to the Order of the Temple Knights. For a time, we were classmates together in our studies at the academy. N-n-not that I consider him a scholarly rival-wival or anything like thataru! The last time I saw him he claimed he was heading to Jugner Forest to escape the hustle-bustle of the city. I only pray he didn't go poking his nose around where it didn't belong again... If he's still the same old Rainemard, I suppose he still enjoys talking it up with other red mages. He also has an adorable-worable little daughter, and he loves to go on and on about her...incessantly. Shanene's Notes Quite a pleasantaru man, with a lovely family. Especially that daughter of his. A shame his wife passed away, because boy--she was something else! So he had to hire a wetaru nurse for their child since...well, there're some things a man just can't do! And of course, the hired help requires more than just gratitude, so he got a couple job-wobs on the side, including mercenary and detective work. Uwaa! What a tragic tale! Look, my eyes have gone all puffy-wuffy! All this, and you'll never find a more pious man anywhere in the three nation-wations. Where fate can't save him, Altana surely will. But the churches in San d'Oria bear him no love. How sad. Hang on a minute--you've seen his swordsmanship firstaru hand, haven't you? His prowess in undeniable, even by a skeptic-weptic like me! The nobles in San d'Oria certainly agreed, and sent their children to partake of his tutelage. With all the comings and goings, he naturally heard more rumors than housewives at the bazaars during a sale. If you ask me, there's nothing wrong with being a fountain-wountain of knowledge, but Maruna-Karina worried about him endlessly, saying that he might know too much. My brother said it was his duty to protectaru his friends daughter, should anything go awry. Rainemard has his troubles, just like any of us. But if he were by your side, you'd have naught to fear-wear! He's an understanding, generous man. I know he would be honored-wonored that you even thought to seek his help. How to Influence *Talk to him while Red Mage is set as your main job. ::"A true knight knows not only how to win his battles, but also how to lose them. A man of your stature surely understands what I imply." When Allied *Appears at (K-6) in Southern San d'Oria (S) when he affiliates with San d'Oria. *Appears at (I-5) in Bastok Markets (S) when he affiliates with Bastok. *Appears at (K-7) near the Aurastery in Windurst Waters (S) when he affiliates with Windurst. }} Category:Campaign Battles